


Anime Night

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anime, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, black hat and flug bond over watching anime, demencia mentioned, flug is a weeaboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat stumbles upon Flug watching these bizarre cartoons...and finds himself watching them with Flug every Friday night.





	Anime Night

“Flug?” asked Black Hat, “What the hell are you doing?”

“S--sir!” cried Flug, “Wh--what are y--you doing here?”

Both stared at each other. Black Hat stood by the door of the lab, still clad in his black suit. In the dark he could see Flug sitting at his desk in front of a wide screen illuminating the lab in a harsh light.

“Flug, I demand to know what you are wasting your time with!” Black Hat marched closer. “If you’re not sleeping at this hour, then you should be working on new inventions for me!”

“S--sorry, sir! I was taking a br--I--I mean, I got distracted--I--”

Black Hat rolled his eyes. “Enough of your blubbering. Mind  _ explaining _ what you find so  _ distracting _ from your job?” His eyes went to the screen when Flug leapt in front of it, pressing his back against it.

“Ah--um--It’s nothing that would interest you, sir!” Flug spread his arms as far as he could to cover the screen. Black Hat craned his head around Flug, but he continued to move to block his line of sight.

“I--I assure you, sir, i--it’s nothing, really, I--ACK!” Flug yelped as he was shoved aside. He landed head first onto the cold, unforgiving tile.

“Ow ow ow…” Flug picked himself off the floor. He looked up to see Black Hat staring intently at the animated screen.

Black Hat narrowed his eyes. “...Why are those two women fighting each other almost entirely naked?”

An embarrassed squeak slipped past Flug’s lips. 

“And why isn’t there any sound?”

“W--well, I meant to turn it off when you came in, but--but I accidentally pressed the mute button.” He picked up the remote and rubbed his thumb against the smooth plastic. “As--as for why those two are fighting, er, almost naked, it’s--it’s a long story.”

Black Hat tilted his head at the screen. “And this is a cartoon?”

“Sort of, it’s--it’s called anime, sir.”

“Ani-may...?”

“They’re cartoons from Japan,”

“Hm,” Black Hat crossed his arms. “Well, I can see how it’s so distracting.”

“Yeah…” Flug rubbed the back of his head, crinkling his paper bag.

“This has got to be the most ridiculous cartoon I’ve ever laid eyes on. And I was around when they first invented these silly things!”

As Flug did the math on how old Black Hat was, minimally, he pressed the power button on the remote. The screen flickered off.

“Hey!” barked Black Hat. “Why did you turn it off?”

Flug blinked. “I--I thought you said it’s stupid and I should turn it off!”

“It is. And you should turn it off at this hour, at least. Either go work on inventions or go to sleep--I will  _ not _ allow you to fall asleep during a shoot like last time, understand?”

“Y--yes, sir!” Flug stampered, then turned away. 

“Wait,”

“Huh?”

“I...am curious about this ‘ani-may’, however,” Black Hat tapped his chin nonchalantly. “For purely evil purposes, of course!” 

“You...you are?” Flug did his best to hold back the excitement in his voice. “I--I mean, there are tons of genres of anime, and some are...eviler than others.”

Black Hat’s eyes twinkled with interest. “Really? How so?”

“Er...it might be easier to show you. I can show you my collection?”

* * *

 

Flug fiddled with the hem of his oversized PJ shirt; never in his wildest dreams did he imagine himself sitting in the living room  _ with _ his eldritch abomination boss, wearing pj’s, as they both watched anime on the television screen.

Or in simpler words, the whole setup felt surreal to Flug.

However, he soon forgot the feeling as the story began. He let his mind relax and leaned against the couch.

“Who is that boy with the eyepatch?” asked Black Hat. “And where are his parents?”

“That’s Ciel Phantomhive, and he’s the head of this rich family. His parents are dead.” Flug explained. “He owns a huge toy company and he has to solve crimes for the Queen of England.”

“And what about that butler? He seems to be the only other one who knows what he’s doing.”

“That’s Sebastian, he’s the butler. And a demon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he works for Ciel to find who murdered his parents in exchange for his soul. It...gets dark sometimes.”

“Dark is fun. And I rather like this Sebastian fellow…” Black Hat said with a grin.

“Y--yeah, I thought you’d like it…”

* * *

 

The following Friday, when Flug entered the living room, he saw Black Hat already sitting on the couch, comfortable.

“G--good evening, sir,” Flug said as he turned on the TV.

Black Hat nodded. “What will we be watching tonight? Something dark and dastardly?”

“I--I don’t have that many ‘dark’ animes in my collection,” Flug opened the disc box. “But--but I found something else I think you’ll like.”

“Hmph,” Black Hat frowned.

A menu screen and intro later, Flug found himself only half watching the cartoon; he instead focused on Black Hat out of the corner of his eye, studying how the demon’s eyes were glued to the screen. 

“Wait--how did he get--wherever he is?” asked Black Hat. 

“He--he’s in a virtual world, sir,” Flug said. “He’s in a virtual reality game where--um--he’s transported into a fantasy world. It’s like...like a...a three dimensional internet?” Flug shook his head. “No, that’s a stupid way of putting it.”

“And it’s called...ver-too-al reality?” The jarbon left a poor taste in his mouth.

“S--some call it VR for short. And though this anime supposedly takes place in the near future, there are already experiments done with VR, today.”

“Sounds like it could be a useful hero distracting tool,” Black Hat stroked his chin. “You could make them see horrific things that drive them insane!”

“That’s...actually not a bad idea,”

“Since when are my ideas ba--wait,” Black Hat glanced back at the screen, “who’s that man with the hideous haircut?”

“Oh--that’s Klein. He’s a newbie at the game and he becomes Kirito’s friend. See, Kirito’s about to show him how to defeat a monster!”

“Monsters, you say? I like the sound of that,”

Beneath his bag, Flug found himself smiling at Black Hat’s interest.

* * *

 

When Flug entered the television room, he was greeted with the smell of butter and salt. Sitting atop the ottoman was a bowl of fresh popcorn in a big red bowl with little hat designs on it. And sitting next to Black Hat on the couch was Demencia, giggling and clinging to his arm.

“D--Demencia?” said Flug.

“Hi, Flugbug!” Demencia cheered and hugged Black Hat tighter. “I brought popcorn!”

Black Hat frowned, baring his teeth. “Flug, mind explaining what she is doing here?”

“I--I don’t know, I swear!”

“I’m joining in on your movie nights!” she announced, then nuzzled into Black Hat’s cheek, much to his disgust. “C’mon, Flug! We don’t have all night!” She reached over Black Hat’s lap and patted the empty spot next to him.

“Al--alright, just let me put on the anime first!” Flug pried open the disc box and plucked the disc out of it and into the TV. While the TV hummed to life, Flug hesitated; the space between Black Hat and the couch was small, and he knew Demencia would not allow for Flug to sit anywhere else. Holding his breath, Flug crept closer, then squeezed himself into the spot, moving as far away from Black Hat as possible.

“So what drivel are we watching tonight?” Black Hat eyed the bowl of popcorn. “And what’s with this...this popcorn?”

Flug said, “Er--I thought maybe--I mean--that we could watch a different kind of anime tonight…?” He gulped in a breath. “And--and lots of people eat popcorn while they watch TV or movies.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had popcorn before!” Demencia snatched the bowl and placed it into her lap. After stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth, she said with a full mouth, “You gotta try some!”

Black Hat eloquently raised his hand at Demencia’s face. “I’ll pass,” 

She shrugged. “More for me then. Want some, Fluggy?”

“N--no, thanks,”

Chewing another mouthful of popcorn, she leaned her head against Black Hat’s shoulder while gazing at the screen. Black Hat and Flug also stared at the screen, watching a bizarre animation sequence to a catchy song. The intro included three school girls, one with blue pigtails, a boy riding a goat, another girl with a rotating key in her back, and many other oddities flying by too fast to fully grasp.

“What...kind of anime is this?” Black Hat said.

“It’s--It’s a slapstick comedy. This one is--er--a bit...extreme.”

Black Hat hummed, then relaxed his posture. Flug resumed watching the wacky show, unconsciously leaning against Black Hat’s side until the middle of the show, when his cheek suddenly grazed Black Hat’s shoulder. Flug’s body froze, but his blood did the opposite, sending a hot flush to his face.

But then Black Hat snorted.

Flug looked at Black Hat from the corner of his eye. He saw Black Hat, the most powerful, evil being on this planet, biting back a laugh and smile, though his eyes betrayed him. Black Hat was trying not to laugh at a slapstick comedy anime.

Flug’s cheeks darkened, but for a different reason. He’d seen his boss cackle over punching heroes, destroying other’s property, even at a bank robbery newsflash. Mocking, dark, and chilling. Nothing like the lighthearted chuckle that slipped past his lips now, before he covered it up with a stoic expression.

It...was kind of cute, actually. 

Sighing, Flug steadily relaxed, feeling both the couch and Black Hat press into himself, a steady pressure keeping him rooted in reality as they watched a reality defying anime.

* * *

 

One night, Flug didn’t show for anime night. He instead holed up in his lab, doing everything he could to catch up with his schedule of creating killing machines. While he screwed and melded pieces of metal together, memories of nights spent watching animes littered the back of his mind. Of course, Black Hat would sooner kill Flug for presenting an incomplete invention rather than skipping a night watching cartoons, so he remained in his lab. Instead of the sound of j-pop and the smell of popcorn, his senses were filled with the smooth feel of metal and the acidic stench of chemicals.

_ SLAM!! _ “Flug!!” came a screech from behind Flug.

“S--s--sir!” Flug dropped his tools and stood from his chair so fast he nearly slipped. 

Black Hat marched forward, growling with each step. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here?”

“W--working on inventions?” Flug cowered. “Like--Like usual…?”

“Wrong!” Black Hat grabbed Flug by the lapels of his lab coat, claws puncturing holes through the white fabric. “You are  _ supposed _ to be in the television room, on the couch, watching anime! Like  _ usual!!” _

“But sir, I--I’m behind on my latest invention,” He glanced at the half finished machine on the lab bench. “And--and if it’s not done in time, then--then--” Flug trembled, and was surprised to feel pinpricks of tears in his eyes.

“But this is more important than that!” yelled Black Hat.

Flug blinked back his tears to make room for surprise. His eyebrows shot up in confusion. “It...is…?”

“Of course it is!” 

Carefully prying himself free from Black Hat’s claws, Flug removed himself and asked, “But...how?”

“How what?” spat Black Hat.

“How is me watching anime more important than making another device to sell?” Flug’s curiosity spiked daring in him and swept his anxiety under the rug as his scientific mind began to think. “If you want to see anime, then I can show you how--”

“That’s not the point!”

“So...you don’t want to watch anime…?”

“No, I--” Black Hat bit his lip with his shark teeth. “I do... _ enjoy _ ...watching it,” His hands tightened into fists as he coughed, “with you,”

Flug stared at Black Hat while the gears in his mind turned. Suddenly, his mind combined these facts to create a bitter, awful conclusion that made his heart fall.

“You...you…” He hiccuped, “I knew it!” The tears returned, blinding Flug from Black Hat’s surprised expression. “You--You only watch them so you can make fun of me for it later! Or behind my back! O--or worse!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! You’re enough of an idiot already, what more mockery material would I need?”

“Oh, what, you’d rather work me to death in your hell of a company?!” Flug cried as tears stained his bag and blurred his goggles. The tears opened a damn with the rest of his feelings and frustrations, and they all poured out like a waterfall.

Meanwhile, Black Hat dragged his claws down his face and growled, “We’re getting off topic! And as evil of a reason that is, that’s not why I insist on watching them together!”

“Then why? Why would you, Black Hat, the boss from hell, the worst monster in existence, take an hour of your time to watch animes with  _ me?!” _

“BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, FOR SATAN’S SAKE!!!”

Flug’s mouth fell open while Black Hat clamped a hand over his mouth. Black Hat coughed, then said, “I--I mean I like...anime. Yes. I like them. The anime, I mean.”

After reaching under his bag and goggles to wipe his eyes, Flug stepped closer to Black Hat. How had he not noticed the bright shade of cobalt coloring Black Hat’s cheeks? Was that...how Black Hat blushed?  _ Was _ he blushing?

He didn’t have time to study further, for Black Hat tore off the skin on his face, tossed it on the ground, and sprinted out of the lab with superhuman speed and--dare he say it--superhuman clumsiness.

Once he was out the door, Flug glanced at the skin at his feet. He cringed; it always disgusted him, no matter how many times he saw Black Hat tear apart his skin like wrapping paper. However, once the wave of nausea passed, he noticed the face wore a frown, and the mouth trembled as if silently crying. Even the eyeless eyeholes scrunched pitifully, even as the skin began to crumble away into black smoke until nothing remained.

Flug kneeled down and brushed his fingers along the tile where the face once was. He felt nothing, not even ashen remains. Then he looked up and gazed at the open lab door for a long, long time.

* * *

 

Black Hat sat on the edge of his bed, feet hanging over the edge and hands cupping his face. His elbows dug into his knees painfully hard, yet he remained as still as a living statue.

_ KNOCK, KNOCK! _

He quirked his head from his hands and shot blunt daggers at the door. 

_ KNOCK, KNOCK! _

Sighing, Black Hat got to his feet. He plodded to the door and cracked it ajar. His eyes widened when he saw who stood behind it, holding a disc case in his arms.

“Flug?”

“H--Hi, sir…” croaked Flug. He raised the disc case, showing off the illustration of a girl with long yellow pigtails, a sparkly uniform, and tall red boots. “I was wondering--That is, if you’re up for it--Maybe we could, um--”

“We could what, Flug?”

“We could watch an episode or two of this anime…? The night’s still young, and all…”

Black Hat’s mouth was a flat line as he looked at the box, then at Flug’s face. His hopeful expression beamed through the bag. Black Hat stood aside, quirking his head to beckon Flug inside.

Flug walked inside, eying his boss with fear. He nearly dropped the anime when Black Hat shut the door. Black Hat then snapped his fingers, and the walls and floor rumbled. Flug clutched at Black Hat for dear life as he watched the room transform; a part of the floor flipped to reveal a red velvet couch and an oak bookcase spun and turned into a wide screen plasma television screen. Even the curtains drew close all by themselves, dimming the room to almost pitch blackness if it weren’t for the faintly glowing torches with black flames adorning the walls.

“Flug...you can let go of me now,” 

“Oh--!” Flug scrambled away and stuttered, “S--Sorry, sir!”

“Just hurry up and put the anime on,”

“Y--yes, sir!”

* * *

 

An hour later Flug was sitting on the couch watching the ending for the third episode of a magical girl anime with a demon by his side. And with each episode, he felt Black Hat lean closer, and closer, and closer to Flug’s side. Flug kept his mouth shut however, worrying his lower lip as he watched cartoon teenage girls fight evil.

Just before the next intro started, Flug felt a familiar clawed hand brush his shoulder. “S--Sir…?”

“What,” 

“Is...Is everything okay? B--Between us?”

Black Hat averted his eyes from Flug and the screen while his grip tightened. His mouth remained a flat, emotionless line.

“S--Sir?”

“...I’m sorry,”

Flug jerked away and stared at Black Hat, incredulous. “Did--Did you say--? No, no, that can’t be…”

“What?”

“I thought I heard you  _ apologize. _ I’m sorry, I mishear--”

Black Hat removed his hand and buried his head in his hands. “I swallow my pride for once in my life, and you don’t even  _ accept  _ it?” He groaned. “You’re a complete, utter idiot.”

“I--”

“Or...you’re a complete, utter  _ baka,” _ Black Hat smirked, “That’s what they’d say on the anime, correct?”

Flug froze for an eternity of seconds before he snorted, which escalated into a belly aching laugh. He hugged his stomach while his face hurt from all the smiling. When Black Hat stood to leave, humiliated, Flug grabbed his wrist and dragged him back down, flush against his side. 

“Aha...ha ha...ha...I can’t--can’t believe you actually called someone a ‘baka’,” wheezed Flug.

“Are you surprised at who I called a baka?”

“I guess not...but, I…” Flug made eye contact with Black Hat and said, “This baka wants to keep watching anime with you, sir.” He paused, then added, “Or should I say, ‘senpai’?”

A flush of blue flashed across Black Hat’s face before he hid under the brim of his hat and replied, “Don’t. That sounds ridiculous.” He raised his head. “But yes, I would like to continue these…” He swallowed thickly. “...outings?”

“...Y--yes,” whispered Flug. “Me too,”

They watched one more episode, but not before shyly hooking their pinkie fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to y'all if you can guess which animes Flug and Black Hat are watching! ;)


End file.
